Academy of legends
by Blue-Irelia
Summary: What would happen if your favorite champions had to go to school and TRY to life normal lives even though they have special powers and they have to keep them in secret? And if there was a special school where they showed you how to use them? And if you had to kill your classmates daily? Well YOLO unless you are a league champion
1. Prologue

Prologue

There was a world that no one knew, it was hidden by shadows but the sun always shined bright. Everyone lived in peace, until one day.  
Babies with animal features and _special _abilities were born, people were scared of them so the church took that as the start of the end of the world and told the people to kill the babies and maybe they would be safe now. But not everyone agreed with that idea, they were their babies so they wouldn't kill them. The church was offended and took the babies by force and some were lucky and had time to hide them in orphanages that opposed the church or the parents escaped from that certain country and lived with their children…always running .

There was someone that was tired of the abuse that church was committing so he came up with a plan, maybe with some sort of potion the children will look like humans and church would stop hurting them. But it wasn't enough the _man_ wanted to teach the children to use their abilities because maybe one day the people would realize that they need them to do things that the normal people can't do.  
The _man _is called Urf and he isn't a man, he is a manatee.

He went to Heimmerdinger's house and told him the plan, Heimmerdinger wasn't normal and he didn't wanted to die so he agreed with the plan. They spent hours working on the potion until it worked, Urf tried it himself and he was turned into a man.

"IT WORKS!" Urf said cheerfully "I need to give this to the orphanages and the parents right away!"

"WAIT!" Heimmer said

"What?"

"Can you at least get some pants on?" Urf looked at himself and realized that he was completely naked; his face became red and he covered his _gems_ (Sorry I like Taric XD)

"Where can I find some clothes?"

"There's a box there in the back of the sofa. Don't ask why please."

"O-Kay," Urf took the box and got some clothes on after that he dashed out of Heimmer's house.

He gave the potions to every orphanage and every couple in the city, it started to rain and he heard someone screaming

"PLEASE NO, DON'T KILL HER. IT'S MY FAULT! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T!" Urf went running to the place where he heard that girl screaming, she was begging in her knees to some weird man with knives. She was covering a woman's body with her own, she was crying and the woman already seemed dead but the girl didn't seem to care. Urf went running there and covered the child

"What are you trying to do to this little girl? I think it isn't fair to fight against a child, first of all the kid doesn't have a method to defend herself from being attacked so maybe you could fight me perhaps." The men looked at each other and said

"Why not, this will be easy." Urf got a spatula out of his pocket and slapped them until their cheeks seemed to bleed.

"Sorry for being so harsh, but seeing a child being hurt by pigs like you two disgust me. Now…get out of my sight." The two men ran away like little girls "Thanks God they are gone…Are you okay?"

"Does it seemed am okay? MY MOM WAS KILLED INFRONT OF MY EYES HOW ARE SUPPOSED TO THINK THAT I WILL BE FINE!" the girl started cry even harder

"Sorry for your lost." Urf felt something special about the girl like the other babies and children he had seen when he gave the potions "Hey kid, can do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you to drink this."

"Are you trying to drug me?" the child asked, Urf laughed hard.

"Do I seem like that kind of person?"

"Actually no."

"Let me tell you something kid, this world is full of crazy people. But a sip of this won't hurt, I promise." The girl took the potion in her hands and looked at it for a while.

"Before I drink it, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's your name?"

"Urf."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sarah Fortune." She smiled at Urf and drank the potion, her body started to glow in a neon blue color and then she passed out. "_I knew you were special" _Urf thought. He took Sara and carried her in his arms, like, princess carry style.

Urf felt like if someone was looking at him,

"Here you are dear manatee, you look quite different but you still smell like rotten tuna. Maybe that's why I found."

"I have no time for this Warwick, if you want a potion just take it."

"Nah, I came for something different. Your life," He jumped straight to his throat and stopped. Warwick looked at the face of the girl that Urf was carrying, she looked so peaceful that not even Warwick would dare to wake her up, and in the way he was going to do it…that would scare her for a lifetime.

"Who is the little girl you have there?"

"She's Sara."

"Sara, huh?" Warwick touched one of the bangs Sara's hair with softness. "Why would you want this child with you?"

"Let's say the world is full of crazy people and for her I don't seem that crazy at all."

"HA, in that case she must be crazier than you."

"Catch this." Urf threw the potion and some clothes (jeans, a t-shirt and converse) to Warwick and somehow he managed to catch it with his claws. "Hey I have a thing to tell you."

"What kind of thing?"

"Business,"

"Interesting, continue."

"Am going to fund a school so children like Sara can learn how to use their abilities and I need you to be the sub-director."

"Why me?"

"Maybe, because Heimmer is busy with the rift."

" . Very funny." Warwick drank the potion and changed into a human with medium black hair, red eyes, teeth that looked like fangs and a very pale skin. Then he started to put his clothes on. "You are lucky that the girl is with you today, but don't over trust me because I could kill you at any moment." And with that he started to walk away.

"_That's typical of him" _Urf sighed. And kept walking until he reached Heimmer's house

He rang the doorbell and Heimmer opened the door. Heimmer looked taller but then each of his features remained intact.

"You look good Heimmy."

"Thanks." Heimmer looked at the girl in Urf's arms "Who is the kid?"

"Her name is Sara, I decided to adopt her." Heimmer covered his face with his hand

"What if her parents are looking for her?"

"Oh she has no parents. I saw her mom die…Well sort of."

"And the way you say it…Forget it. Come on in," Urf and Sara were soaking wet, maybe 'cause of the rain.

Sara woke up and suddenly touched heimmer's afro

"It's so " Urf started to laugh

"Sara can you stop doing that to Heimmy."

"Okay." And Sara kept doing it. They already looked like a happy family and their plans continue…

* * *

*One year later*

The school was under construction, and the system of training looked pretty well. Sara was already twelve years old and she enjoyed living with Urf and Heimmer, which were like her dad and uncle.

"SARAAAA!" Urf said (or screamed)

"WHAT?"

"The bread is over; can you go and buy some?"

"Sure." Urf gave Sara the money and she went out of the house ridding on her bike all the way

"CAREFUL!" Urf screamed from a window, Sara cracked a smile.

When she finally got into the bakery Pantheon and Morgana were discussing over the color of the cupcakes, which is totally normal between them. Leona as always was attending the customers while her husband was fighting over something very childish.

"Good morning Miss Leo. You look very pretty today,"

"I won't make you any discount sweetheart, you know that."

"Aw c'mon, please."

"Not gonna work."

"Fine…"

"What do you want today?"

"I want White bread."

"Again? It's the third time this week"

"What can I say, Heimmy loves it." Leona gave Sara the bread and she immediately paid. When Sara got out of the bakery she saw a boy trying to steal her bike.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Sara said

"I think it isn't, I stole it." The boy said

"It's-my-bike. "

"I could return the bike for a price."

"What kind of price?" The boy got close to her and smiled

"This one," He kissed Sara, and then he started to laugh. "Now you won't forget the name of Gangplank," Sara tossed a kick between Gangplanks _gems_ and he stood in the ground screaming in pain.

"I TOLD YOU IT IS MY BIKE, JERK!" Sara got in her bike and rod all the way home, when she got home she slammed the door and ran to her bedroom.

"What happened to her?" Urf asked

"Puberty,"

* * *

*In an orphanage, not so far away*

It was a sunny day and you could hear a piano playing a cheerful song all over the place, a boy was hiding behind the wall next to the music room. That boy is called Draven, and usually he does this.  
He hides behind a wall and sings until the girl that plays the piano calls him over to sing next to her.

Draven walked inside the music room and Sona stopped playing and waved to him. He sat next to Sona

"You know what song I like." Sona smiled and started playing the song and then Draven started to sing. (The song is applause) Draven looked at Sona and she smiled, they were a bit close and in the best moment Draven's brother appeared.

"Well look who's here. The retard and the flat-chested music prodigy, what a nice couple"

"Fuck you Darius. What are you doing here?"

"How dare you to talk to me like that?" Darius grabbed Draven shirt and said "Do you want to jesus eating rice?" Sona kicked Darius knee and he fell to the floor. "Curse you, flat-chested bitch!"

Sona took Draven's hand and then they ran towards the park of the orphanage, they were sitting on swings looking at the starry sky.

"You kicked him." Sona laughed…well sort of because not even a sound came out of her mouth. "Sona I have something important to tell you," Sona blushed and looked at him in the eyes; she got closer and closer but then…

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? It's already 11pm. Go to sleep," both of them got up and walked to their bedrooms; Sona kissed Draven on the cheek and then got inside her room.

When Draven woke up, he went to the music room but there was no one inside it, or in the halls. He heard tons of cheering and applause, technically noise._  
_He went running down stairs, he even fell but stood up and kept running. When Draven finally got out he saw a car driving away and in that car there was Sona, she was finally adopted by a woman that was the owner of a music academy. In that moment Draven didn't knew if he should feel happy or sad, because she was finally adopted by a good family but in the other side they took her away from him. He chased the car until they he's legs couldn't handle it anymore. Sona looked back and in her lips you could read a bitter_ "Am sorry, good bye." _

Since Sona was gone Draven changed into another boy, he liked to play pranks on people and joggling with everything he got in hand. Unfortunately Draven and his older brother were never adopted; they managed to get out when Darius got a job and an apartment to live in with his little _stupid_ little brother.

* * *

*One year later* (sorry for so many time skips) [Heimmer, Urf and Sara's home]

"Dad we are going to be late!"

"But am the owner of the school, I can arrive whenever I want!" Urf said

"Don't be such a baby, c'mon. Uncle Heimmy is waiting for us in the jeep,"

"Five more minutes!"

"NO!"

"Okay…"

"WAIT! Your tie is all messy, let me fix it." Sara made a pretty bow "Done. That looks nice,"

"Thanks Sara," Urf hugged Sara and together they got on the jeep.

"What took you so long guys?" Heimmer asked

"Nothing special," Heimmer sighed and Sara got her a fall out boy album in the radio _(save rock n' roll)._

"Sara did you made the list of the personal that we are going to have this year?"

"Yeah, I will give to you after I fill it up."

"That's my girl."

* * *

*At school*[Tuesday, 7:00 a.m.]

Everything looked great for their first year open, the cafeteria was clean and pantheon and morgana were fighting over what food they would serve first, the yard was filled with green grass and tall trees. Some trees had oranges and some had apples, Sara was checking the trees and something fell in her head

"Ouch." She looked up and saw a guy with red eyes eating an orange in one of the tree's branch. "What are you doing up there?" Sara asked

"Isn't it obvious, am eating." Sara frowned at the boy "but your ugly face killed my appetite." Sara kicked the tree and the boy fell off "Hey, why would you do that?"

"I have no time for this, dad will kill me. Okay let's settle this now, my name is Sara. May I know yours?"

"My name is Gangplank." Sara looked at the boy's red eyes and remembered one bitter memory of when she went to the bakery and a _jerk _tried to steal her bike.

"Oh now I remember you…" Sara took a deep breathe a calmed herself "what are you doing here?"

"I came to school, duh. I study here,"

"YOU?"

"Yeah, me."

"Screw you. Don't you remember that you tried to rob me?"

"I've to rob so many ugly girls in my life that I wouldn't remember that pig face of yours, _sorry."_

"Fuc—" Sara almost kicked him but a girl with black hair grabbed her leg and smiled to her

"Sorry for that, But you guys should play it cool. I mean, today is our first day at school. It wouldn't be fair to go home all punched and dirty."

"And…who are you?" Gangplank asked

"My name is Caitlyn, nice to meet you." She smiled

"Hey cupcake, Miss Fiora is looking for you. C'mon quick," A girl with pink hair said

"Sorry but I gotta go. Bye."

"You could learn a couple of things from that girl, shark bait." Sara punched Gangplank in the face

[same place. 7:15]

It was already time to open the gates to the people, there was such a big diversity between students. None of them shared the same treats or looks, even if they were related.

When the bus stopped a boy with a very messy hair and a bright smile came off, he was obviously our beloved Draaaven. He saw a girl, with long blue twintails with blonde tips. Draven's jaw dropped and he started to push the crowd and he finally reached that girl. He took her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes

"Sona?" She nodded and smiled, Draven grabbed her by the waist and raised her up "I missed you, a lot." Sona blushed

"Well look whose here...the flat-chested prodigy—" Draven got Sona on her feet again and looked at his brother with rage. Darius looked at Sona's breast "Never mind, your boobs are huge now. Wanna have a date with me, missy?"

"Hateable as ever. Darius leave her alone,"

"The same thing happened the other time, but she came to defend you. Funny, huh?"

"Never mind, am gonna go inside **without you" **Draven took Sona by the waist and walked in with her, just like that.

"Hey...sorry for what Darius said, remember he's a jerk...All the time." Sona cracked a smile and just like that, they started to go out.

In the end if you look from far away the school didn't looked different from other, but we have something that they don't. We have...The summoner's rift.

* * *

Hi thank you for reading my fanfic, I was trying to write since long time ago. But now I had to courage to publish it.  
For you to imagine the uniforms and looks of the yordles and…_animals_ I will make a certain list right now to describe them the way that I will write it in future chapters so this part might be important but if you want to let your imagination fly that's fine. I guess.

**Uniforms:**

**Girls**: A white blouse, blue marine skirt (with patterns like in anime), blue marine jacket (optional), Red tie (Optional)

**Boys: **A white shirt, blue marine pants, red tie (optional), blue marine jacket (optional).

**Looks:**

Tristina: She looks like in her guerrilla skin but obviously in a human size (but short, maybe 'cause she's a yordle XD. And her hair still is silver)

Poppy: She has the almost the same skin color that Tristy has but a bit darker.

_Lulu: _She looks as childish as ever but she is a bit tall and her skin is a bit lighter than tristy's.

Gnar: Gnar is a bit tan with a very damn cute face, he has black eyes, and a mixed hair color of orange, purple and blue. Also he is a bit short

Veigar: He is .tall (dunno, I wanted this to be more interesting XD) he has yellow eyes and black hair also he suffers insomnia

Urf: He is a bit black and a tall man, with a very kind heart. Also he is a bit bald

Warwick: he has salt-pepper hair ('cause he is a bit old now) and he's still pale.

Alistar: Alistar is…well I can't describe him. Just imagine him the most possible human way you can XD

Moakai: He is…a bit old and he has a pretty beard (imagine him XD)

Zyra: she will look like normal but without the leafs

Amumu: he will be a blond crybaby.

Ziggs: he always has a smile on his face, he has ginger hair and he always carries googles around.

Yorick: is special :-3

**A SPECIAL DETAIL ABOUT FACIAL HAIR IN BOYS:**

This is a school so…boys can't have mustaches or beards. Teachers can but students can't, in the rift it grows instantly and that ladies and gentlemen is how Draaaven became beautiful.


	2. Chapter 1: Shitty first day of school

Chapter one:

[Long time ago]

The rain was falling heck of hard and Katarina was waiting for her prey with her sibbling and her dad, Cassiopeia's hair was soaking wet and Talon wasn't wet at all maybe because of his assasin creed-look-like hoodie. Captain Du Couteau was smiling proud , today's prey was a rich gangster band and the leader was infront of their eyes.  
Katarina pointed to the man and Cassiopeia jumped infront of him. She was crying and begging for help the man looked at her in disgust and tried to push her to the road but Kata arrieved just in time by throwing a knife at him and his friends and jumping into the leader,

"Sorry, were you going to do anything?" Katarina asked

"Spoiled little child, who do you think you are?" The man asked

"Just a mere assasin." A rain of blades covered the man but he managed to escape

"Going anywhere?" The man looked back and saw a young boy in a hoodie with a knife, with no doubt he jumped into the man and turned invisible. The man looked for Talon in everywhere but he certainly didn't saw him .

"Am right infront of you, fuckass." Talon said

"Mercy, please!"

"shit like you don't deserver to live." he tossed his blades and killed him, he went back to his dad and sisters soaked in blood.

"Good job, son." Captain Du Couteau rubbed Talon's hair and hugged his daughters.  
After four months Captain Du Couteau dissapeared and even now his children are looking for him with desperation...

* * *

[Present]

It was a sunny morning, you could hear birds singing. There was a certain red-headed girl sleeping comfortably in her bed until the alarm of her iPhone 5 woke her up. She took a look at the hour and then she realized she clicked snooze more than five times.

"FUCK!" She jumped off her bed and dashed inside the bathroom. A girl with short dark green hair looked at the scene and then turned around to look at a boy with a toothbrush in his mouth; apparently he was kicked-out of the bathroom.

"Wasn't it your turn to wake her up, Talon?" Talon looked at the girl and rolled his eyes

"Cassio today was your turn. You know that the alarm bothers her and she always _snoozes_ it," Cassiopeia sighed

"Well, at least it's your turn to prepare lunch. I love the way you cook," Cassio smiled the sweetest way as possible. "Can you prepare me a PB &amp; J sandwich?"

"I knew you wanted something, but there's no need to ask. I know what you both like so don't worry," Cassiopeia hugged Talon

"Gosh, you are the cutest thing ever!" Talon pushed her and looked away

"Am going to prepare the lunch, go and help Kata." Talon went downstairs and Cassiopeia entered Katarina's bedroom. Kata was in her underwear getting her socks on,

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katarina said without turning around

"Damn I just came here to help you with your hair."

"Okay then, brush it."

"Are you mad or something? You are never like this with me." Katarina sighed and looked at her sister

"You could say I am nervous."

"You nervous? Are you kidding?"

"Sorta." Cassiopeia hugged her sister

"Don't be such a baby Kat, what would Garen say?" Katarina slammed a pillow against her sister's face

"Don't even mention that jerk's name in the house, it disgust me. How can he be so—"

"Dreamy?" Cassio said with a silly smile in her face

"No, the word that I was going to say was stupid."

"But he has good grades…"

"Shut up. Can you pass me the skirt?"

"Yeah," After getting dressed they got downstairs. Talon had a pink apron that had a little cat holding a heart, He was flipping some pancakes and they smelled amazing. Obviously when it was Katarina's turn to cook the food wasn't that great…Talon packed the food in the lunchboxes then the three siblings took their backpacks and ran the fast as they could to reach the bus.  
Hopefully the Du Couteau managed to catch the bus although it could've been funny seeing them walking to school complaining about how troublesome is to wake up early.

The bus still had a couple of sits available, luckily for Katarina one of the places was next to Garen but her beloved sister took the last place in the back, Cassiopeia waved from the back while smiling. Katarina felt a big urge to kill her,

"Are you going to sit or not, Kat?"

"Of course I am, but don't get any ideas."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. Tomato," Katarina stared as Garen as if she was looking at his soul.

"Anyways…how is Luxanna?"

"She's fine; I think she will be the head cheerleader this year."

"Again?"

"Yes, I guess she has the has the _cheer_ in her body"

"Yeah…her _body_."

"You have such a dirty mind,"

"I SAID NOTHING! You are the one with a dirty mind here,"

"Sure,"

"Fuck you." After that they both got silent, but then two heads popped from the back of their sits`

"HEY GAREN!" Xin Zhao and Jarvan said at the same time "So you finally end up together huh?" Jarvan said

"Oooooh I know what's going on, they don't want us to bother their love nest," Xin said

"First of all, this isn't a _love nest _it's a bus. And second we are not dating and we will never ever EVER **EVER** be dating." Katarina looked at him surprised

"So you think that dating me is awful huh?"

"I didn't—"

"Don't your airs too high, gorilla. You **wish** you could date a girl like me," Xin Zhao and Jarvan exchanged looks and slowly went back to their place.

"Actually you are too bossy and very damn aggressive so I wouldn't like to date a girl like that."

"You aren't a blue prince neither, stupid gorilla. The only thing you need a banana and your hallowing costume will be ready."

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Draven said (screamed?) "Thanks." Then he came back to business which means cuddling with his girlfriend. Nobody understood why Draven was _nice_ with her, he treats everyone the same why but she is different. I mean it's his girlfriend but he's Draaaven after all…

* * *

*In front on the school gate 7:15 am*

As always Riven and Zac came together walking to school, when they first met the first year they instantly became friends, Riven had a scar in the leg that you could see easily because of the uniform (it's a skirt)

"Hey Zac do you think they'll arrive late today?"

"It's the first day, they wouldn't be late. Riv,"

"Maybe you are right, but—"Riven was sort of pushed by a guy "Hey , who do you think you are?" Riven looked at him as if she tried to remember with detail every feature of the guy. He had dark brown hair and sharp eyes, he was handsome for sure but in the same way he seemed distant, Riven kept looking at him even if she was in the floor. She felt like if her face was burning, the boy looked at her and then stared back to the gate and kept walking.

"Hey at least help her stand up! Jerk." Zac looked at Riven, she was blushing hard and her mouth was semi-open "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Riven stood up and kept walking to the auditorium for the opening ceremony of the year (like in anime). Then the kids from the bus crowded the gates, Riven looked back and saw that crowd and started to run_ like_ crazy.

The auditorium was filled of new faces with different traits and colors, after several minutes the president of the student council stood behind the podium. Her hair was dark brown, so dark that it seemed black. Her lips seemed pink because of the lip-gloss and she was wearing a purple ribbon in her hair (as always) and of course the school uniform.

"Good morning, my name is Caitlyn. I am here to welcome you to this New Year in the academy of legends, we expect a **lot **for this school year. But forget that, now I am going to tell you the story of the foundation of the academy and the protocol of behavior." Caitlyn got her eyeglasses on and her words seemed to slip from everybody's mind, actually they seemed bored. Who wouldn't be?  
After the _speech _of Caitlyn was over the principal Urf and Warwick came to say some words. You could say the ceremony was nice and everyone went to their classrooms in silence, normal people would think that the first day of school must be peaceful or _chill_ but for our luck we have tons of crazy people here in the academy.

* * *

*In the hallway next to the bathroom*

It seemed like another school day, you couldn't see a soul in the hallway but Jinx asked permission to go to the bathroom because _she didn't felt well, _she took her backpack and dashed to the hallway of the bathroom where she met with Ziggs,

"Did you brought the stuff?" Jinx asked

"What do ya think?" Ziggs made his best smile and opened his backpack, it was full of water balloons with smiley faces and 10 water bottles, Jinx couldn't help to smile and kiss the cheek of her friend.

"You sure know what I like." Ziggs seemed pretty happy

"Now, where's my stuff?" Ziggs said

"You are going to love it!" Jinx got two huge Nerf barrage soaker "You know the plan, right?"

"Of course, you can take the girls. I'll go for the boys," the made a weird high-five and dashed in different directions with their water guns and balloons.

Today was the tryout for the cheerleaders and the soccer team, the perfect day to play pranks.

* * *

*In the soccer field*

The girls were dancing to _we found love_ of Rihanna and the boys were giving their _best_ for the tryouts, Jinx somehow managed to get in the crowd of cheerleaders and Ziggs was crawling in the floor military style, still nobody seemed to notice or they pretended they didn't care. But after some minutes Jinx got her gun out and started soaking every girl there, their uniforms were soaked so you could see the underwear.

Jinx got in front of Lux "Surprise," the water was cold so Lux screamed "Ha you look so funny blondie!" Jinx started to laugh which was Ziggs queue to do his par which was soaking the boys, everything seemed fun until…

"JINX!" when Jinx looked back she saw her sister, Vi. Vi threw herself forward (Q), it looked like if she flew because the fist punched her right in the face. Jinx was on the floor with a silly smile in her face. "why do you have to be so messy? Haven't I told you not to bring guns to school?" Jinx spit in her sister's face "Little bi—"Caitlyn grabbed Vi's arm

"It's enough, take her to the infirmary. As for you little guy," Ziggs hid his ballons in his back and waved to Caitlyn while smiling "Don't cause any more trouble, I hate dealing with elementary students." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and walked away from the scene.

*In another place of the soccer field*

Lux was a very popular girl and very well known in the academy, maybe because her brother is Garen. She also is one of the prettiest girls in the academy, she tends to be sweet and her blue eyes are beautiful.  
Jinx always tend to tease her, well…not only her, she also bothered other people but Lux didn't took this one well. Everyone in the soccer team saw her underwear, maybe which became one of the most embarrassing moments in her life.

Ezreal walked close to her with a little towel in his hands "Hi Lux,"

"Hi…"

"I brought you this to dry your uniform a bit." Ezreal blushed and Lux smiled to him

"Thanks Ez, that's so sweet." Ezreal smiled to her

"That's nothing Lux," Lux rolled her eyes

"Anything else you want to ask me, Ez?" Lux's eyes seemed to sparkle

"Uh—um, Nope." Ezreal ran away from there and Lux sighed. Sara touched Lux shoulder

"Boys," Sara said.

Ezreal sat in the bench and covered his face,

"Something wrong Ez?" Taric asked

"I couldn't ask her,"

"Just wait and then talk with Lucian,"

"Why him?" Ezreal said

"Are you saying that you are in the same classroom and you don't know about Lucian's ability?"

"Yeah, he's good with guns." Taric laughed a bit

"Sometime you're just silly, oh I think we to have go. C'mon," Ezreal sighed and followed his friend to the changing rooms to get their uniforms again.

The day seemed to be slipping away, also today they were heading home early (12:00 am), Ezreal saw Sona and Draven and he felt jealous. It was incredible how he could talk to her so normally and kiss her, Ezreal wanted to be like that…with Lux.  
Sona noticed that Ezreal was staring at them and waved to him, Draven looked at Ezreal and got his arm around Sona then they kept walking forward. Sona did the typical _bye _face.

Ezreal walked to the classroom and went straight to his sit; Lucian was sitting behind him so he took the chance

"Hey Lucian,"

"Yo,"

"How should I ask a girl out?" Ezreal asked

Lucian raised an eyebrow "Well it surprises me that people still ask me for advices but okay. You should confess like a normal guy should and if she likes you too ask her out" Ezreal smiled "But, if she doesn't like you. Ask her for a chance and see what happens,"

"Thanks man, but how do you know this stuff?" Lucian rolled his eyes

"Well I had a girlfriend once."

"O-kay." Leblanc entered the classroom

"Good morning class, this is a new year so it's time to learn advanced mana preservation." Lux wrote the class with excitement; Ezreal could only smile when he looked at her.

* * *

*In 8th grade*

Everything was messy, Zyra had paper planes in her hair, Teemo was fighting with Rumble again, Gnar was throwing stuff, the girls were talking about _girl stuff_, and Annie was playing with her bear.

"I had enough! I am going to call ," Zyra slammed the door and when she came back to the classroom she was holding Maokai's arm while saying stuff about kids bullying her, Maokai could only tell her to calm down and comfort her while she made a scene. All the kids were laughing until Zyra stared at them as she was saying _shut up or I'll kill you all._

"Okay, now if you let me talk. I want to tell you that today the principal is going to do the list of the ten students that are going to fight today at the summoner's rift. What I want to say is that if you are going to participate don't embarrass me, please."

"Yes Mrs. Zyra." Everyone said at the same time. Zyra wrote some math exercises.

Lulu was looking at the window as if she felt like if something bad was approaching, she didn't wanted to work. She had a pencil in the top of her mouth like a mustache or something

"Hey Lulu," Tristana murmured

"What?"

"You should be working now or won't let you go to the rift."

"How do you know I'll be selected?"

"Trust me," Lulu smiled at Tristana

"Thanks."

"Are you two working?" Zyra said

"Yes miss." Lulu got her _mustache _off and started working.

Lulu still felt that bad thing but she tried to ignore it

"Oh I forgot to tell you something important; we have a new student that came to the country a couple of weeks ago. But it seems he won't come here today," Zyra said

"If he isn't here why do you mention him?" Rumble asked

"Well sometimes people **ask** if a new guy is going to join the class and I thought that would make you guys happy," Zyra forced a smile "But why would want another scum—" Zyra thought twice about saying something and took a deep breathe "forget it."

Zyra went to Urf's office to ask Leona the paper of the ten students that are going to participate today.

"Hi Leo, Can you hand me the list. please?"

"Yeah sure," Leona smiled and handed her the paper, Zyra looked surprised when she saw the names and cracked a smile. "There's no way we are going to loose."

"Why do you think so?" Leona asked

"Well I think it's obvious that Tristana and Lulu work perfectly together because both of them poke a **LOT **so...maybe we can win." Leona sighed while Zyra kept thinking about her _winning _bot-lane.

"I wish you luck."

"Thanks." After saying that Zyra left and went to her classroom with excitement.

"Hey who is going to participate today?" Rumble asked

"We only have two students from this class today." Zyra said while Rumble sighed looking at the window.

Tristana was talking to Teemo as always, Teemo had one of his typical cheerfull smiles. Rumble looked at the scene with anger while those two were having a good time; Tristana had always been popular with boys of her class except kennen, he isn't into _that_ for now.

"Do you think am going to participate today, Teemo?" Tristana asked with excitment

"Well, I don't know. But if you were I wish you luck," Teemo smiled at Tristana and she did the same.

It looked like a peacefull morning...I wished it stayed that way.  
Nobody knew that when they were talking about _x-things_ someone was walking in the hallways waiting for a good momment to appear.

"This is going to be easy." said the person wandering in the hallways.

* * *

*In a cafeteria faraway from school*

The sunlight shined softly through the window, all the tables were set and perfectly clean.

Wukong looked at the celling while cleaning and tried to find something fun to do while he was waiting for the opening time, today was going to be a very busy day because there was going to be a concert near by and that means only one thing...a ocean of people.  
Wukong didn't liked that too much, he liked to be in peace after all. Even though he couldn't gradute from the academy he lived a happyy life in Yi's cafe, He enjoyed the job at least.

It was already time to open, Wukong took a deep breath and opened the door and in that same instant someone passed through the door and Wukong only saw a long black hair slapping his face in a flash, then a crowd of people crossed in front of the restaurant with posters and their face painted, most of them were men.  
Wukong looked back and saw a girl with asian feauture, she looked like if she was from Ionia. She had long black silky hair, amber eyes and pink lips, like if she was medicine for the eyes.

"Can stay here for a while?" The girl asked

"Sure, do you want to eat something?"

"Well yes, thank you. I would like pancakes," The girl said while smiling, she had quite a charm but it looked like Wukong wasn't falling for it.  
He ran into the kitchen and started doing some pancakes, the thing is that he didn't recognize her...she wasn't just any cute girl, she was a famous singer on a world tour.

Of course, the girl doesn't look like she does now when she's on stage. Normally she wears a blonde wig and fox ears that match with the wig color, some people say that her presentation leaves people breathless.  
The pancakes were ready and he gave them to the young lady.

"Well what's your name?" The girl asked

"My name is Wukong. What's yours?"

"Ahri." Wukong jaw dropped, he didn't recognize a famous singer and that was beyond his dumbness.

"You mean...the Ahri?" She blushed smirked a bit

"Well yes, surprised?"

"Uh, I didn't recognize you, sorry." Ahri looked angry but managed to smile

"No it doesn't matter, am not angry at all..." Ahri tossed a kiss at him, she was ready to kill him by her anger but something went wrong...he didn't seemed charmed by her, not even a little slight blush. NO ONE COULD RESIST HER CHARM!  
She tried again and again but he just looked at her as if she was sick or something, he even touched her forehead to see if she had fever.

Ahri puffed her cheeks and ate her pancakes in silence.

"Hey Wu, am coming in the night. Surprise me with your best dish." She winked at him, payed for the food and then she left.  
Yi entered the restaurant while Ahri was leaving and he just was staring at her ass while she walked moving her hips.

"Who's that young lady?" Yi asked with lust

"She's just a client, Yi." Wukong said

"But what a fine client...hehe."

"What do you mean?"

"Still acting innocent, huh?"

"I don't act innocent!"

"Yeah sure. Now get the mop and keep cleaning we have food to serve!"

"Yes sir!"

"Also paste this poster in front of the cafeteria." Wukong opened the poster and saw that it was Ahri's concert promotion. He pasted next to the door and kept doing his chores while Yi just relaxed in the kitchen.

"Wait a minute...Do the football team started to practice today?" Yi asked

"Well yes."

"Then we are in serious trouble..." A crowd of sweaty and hungry teenage boys entered the cafeteria hypervilating and screaming very loud...It looks like this was going to be a long road until night falls.

*back in the school*

It was already time, the gates of the summoner's rift was open. The kid's were changing clothes in the lockers.  
Bot lane was going to had a very had tactic...Lulu &amp; Trist vs. Draven &amp; Sona

Mid had something...unexpected Cassiopeia vs ?

And top was a duel between two friends Irelia vs Talon

While the jungle was full of fun Fiddlesticks vs Volibear

The narrator announceded the typical " WELCOME TO THE SUMMONER'S RIFT! "

Draven and Sona went in holding hands, she was arcade Sona and Draven was "blonde Draaaven." But everyone else decided to go classic today maybe not to be so flashy but Draaaven is Draaaven after all he always needs to be flashy.

They didn't knew that in Mid there was going to be a monster...something that not even Urt or Warwick would eve wanted to face...Ever...

Hey guys sorry for taking so long, I hoped you liked it!  
Only nice reviews please!


End file.
